sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of former Warner Records artists
This is a list of artists who used to record for Warner Records (formerly Warner Bros. Records). Listed in parentheses are names of Warner-affiliated labels for which the artist recorded. 0-9 * 10cc (US) A * Abandoned Pools (Extasy International/Warner Bros.) * Above the Law (Ruthless/Giant/Warner Bros.) * Addrisi Brothers * A-ha * Al B. Sure! * Arthur Alexander * All Saints * ABBA (Mushroom/Warner Bros.) * Laurindo Almeida * Altered State * Amazing Rhythm Aces * Amber (Tommy Boy/Warner Bros.) * Ambrosia * America * Eric Andersen * John Anderson (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Laurie Anderson * Angelic Upstarts * Anthony and the Camp * Anyway (WEA France/Warner Bros.) * Aphex Twin (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Apollonia 6 * Arctic Monkeys (Domino/Warner Bros.) * Armor for Sleep * Ash (Record Collection/Warner Bros.) * Ashford & Simpson * Ashley Tisdale * The Association * Atkins * Atlantic Starr * Atlas Genius * Patti Austin (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * The Avalanches * Avenged Sevenfold * Aztec Camera B * The B-52's (Americas/Australia) * Baby Ford (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Bad Brains (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Badfinger * David Ball (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Bandana (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Barenaked Ladies (Reprise/Warner Bros.) * Battlecat (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Baxter (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * The Beau Brummels * Beaver & Krause * Bee Gees * Delia Bell * The Bellamy Brothers (Curb/Warner Bros. Nashville) * George Benson * Frankie Beverly * Big Daddy Kane (Cold Chillin'/Reprise/Warner Bros.) * Biohazard * Biz Markie (Cold Chillin'/Warner Bros.) * Black Sabbath (North America) * Black Uhuru (Mango/Island/Warner Bros.) * Body Count (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Graham Bond * Boom Crash Opera * Debby Boone (Curb/Warner Bros.) * Bootsy's Rubber Band * Chad Brock (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Bronx Style Bob (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Karen Brooks (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Brougham * Jocelyn Brown * Julie Brown (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Shannon Brown (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Tim Buckley * Harold Budd (Opal/Warner Bros.) * Built to Spill * Bulletboys * Burning Spear (Slash/Warner Bros.) * Da Bush Babees * Edd Byrnes C * John Cale * Tevin Campbell (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * Candlebox (Maverick/Sire/Warner Bros.) * Captain Beyond * Joe "Fingers" Carr * Jim Carroll (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Carlene Carter (Giant/Warner Bros. Nashville) * James Carter * Eliza Carthy * Shaun Cassidy * Peter Cetera (Full Moon/Warner Bros.) * Agnes Chan * Ray Charles (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * Cheap Trick * Cher (US) * Ingrid Chavez (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * Chic * Chicago (Full Moon/Warner Bros.) * Jane Child * China Crisis (US) * Chino XL * Cibo Matto * Citizen King * Darrell Clanton * Eric Clapton (Duck/Warner Bros.) * Petula Clark (US) * Cleopatra (Maverick/Warner Bros.) (US) * Climax Blues Band * George Clinton (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * Club Nouveau * Anita Cochran (Warner Bros. Nashville) * The Collectors * Alice Coltrane * Paula Cole (Imago/Warner Bros.) * Bootsy Collins * Confide (Science/Warner Bros.) * Control Freq (F-111/Warner Bros.) * Ry Cooder * Elizabeth Cook (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Cool for August * Alice Cooper * Cornershop (Luaka Bop/Warner Bros.) * Bill Cosby * Elvis Costello * Joanna Cotten (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Cowboy Troy (Raybaw/Warner Bros. Nashville) * Randy Crawford * Crawford/West (Warner Bros. Nashville) * The Cribs * Christopher Cross * Andraé Crouch * Rodney Crowell (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Julee Cruise * The Cure (Sire/Warner Bros.) (US) * Curved Air * Billy Ray Cyrus (Curb/Word/Warner Bros. Nashville) D * D-A-D * Dale (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * Damn Yankees * Dana Dane (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Dark New Day * James Darren * Gail Davies (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Carole Davis * Miles Davis * Laura Dawn (Extasy International/Warner Bros.) * Danielle Dax (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Morris Day (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * El DeBarge * De La Soul (Tommy Boy/Warner Bros.) * Lynsey de Paul (UK/Europe) * Deep Purple (North America/Japan) * Deftones (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Iris DeMent * Deodato * Depeche Mode (Sire/Warner Bros.; North and Central America) * The Derailers (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Devo * Manu Dibango (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Dick and Dee Dee * Digital Underground (Tommy Boy/Warner Bros.) * Dio (US/Canada) * Dion * Dire Straits (US) * Sacha Distel * The D.O.C. (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Thomas Dolby (Giant/Warner Bros.) (US) * Doobie Brothers * Lamont Dozier * Dr. John * Dusty Drake (Warner Bros. Nashville) * The Dream Academy (Reprise/Warner Bros.) * D:Ream (Sire/Giant/Warner Bros.) * George Duke * The Dukes * Duncan Dhu (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Holly Dunn (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Jimmy Durante E * E-40 * Kate Earl (Record Collection/Warner Bros.) * Steve Earle (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Earth, Wind & Fire * Earshot * Eisley * Carmen Electra (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * Electronic * Lorraine Ellison (Loma/Warner Bros.) * Brian Eno (Opal/Warner Bros.) (US) * Erasure (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Euge Groove * Everlast * Everly Brothers * Everything but the Girl (Sire/Warner Bros.) (US) * Eye to Eye F * Faces * Donald Fagen * Failure (Slash/Warner Bros.) * Falco (Sire/Warner Bros.) * The Family (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * Perry Farrell * Father Guido Sarducci * Faze Action (F-111/Warner Bros.) * Bryan Ferry (E.G./Warner Bros.) * Jerry Fielding * Figures on a Beach (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Patti Fisher (Curb/Warner Bros.) * Five (Festival Mushroom/Warner Bros.) * Flame (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Béla Fleck * Fleetwood Mac * Flim & the BB's * John Fogerty * Steve Forbert * Force MD's (Tommy Boy/Warner Bros.) * Robben Ford * The Forester Sisters (Warner Bros. Nashville) * 4 Non Blondes * The Four Seasons * Fourplay * Michael Franks * David Frizzell (Viva/Warner Bros. Nashville) * Funkadelic G * Gang of Four (North America) * Kenny Garrett * Djivan Gasparyan (Opal/Warner Bros.) * Crystal Gayle (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Sophia George (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Amanda Ghost * Kathie Lee Gifford * Gina G (Eternal/Warner Bros.) * Glassjaw * Glorified Magnified (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Gods Child (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * Good Question (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * Larry Graham * Graham Central Station * Amy Grant (Word/Curb/Warner Bros.) * Grateful Dead * Green Velvet (F-111/Warner Bros.) * Dave Grusin * Vince Guaraldi * Arlo Guthrie * Gwen Guthrie * Jasmine Guy H * Angela Hacker (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Alex Haley * Bill Haley & His Comets * Herbie Hancock * Hard Meat * Morten Harket * Joni Harms (Warner Bros. Nashville) * George Harrison (Dark Horse/Warner Bros.) * Jessica Harp (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Harper's Bizarre * Emmylou Harris (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Jon Hassell * Ofra Haza (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Eddie Hazel * Bill & Bonnie Hearne (Warner Western) * Ray Heindorf * Hesher * Highway 101 (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Faith Hill (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Paris Hilton * Hiroshima (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * Neon Hitch * Greg Holland (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Richard "Groove" Holmes * Holy Moses * Honeymoon Suite (US) * Lena Horne (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * The House Band * House of Pain (Tommy Boy/Warner Bros.) * Hugo Largo (Opal/Warner Bros.) * The Hues Corporation * Con Hunley (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Tab Hunter * Hüsker Dü I * Ice-T (Sire/Warner Bros.) * The Ides of March * Incorporated Thang Band * Information Society (Tommy Boy/Warner Bros.) * James Ingram (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * The Isley Brothers J * Paul Jabara * Milt Jackson (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * Jade (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Jaheim * Bob James * Boney James * The JaneDear Girls (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Jane's Addiction * Al Jarreau * Bobby Jay * The Jesus and Mary Chain * Antonio Carlos Jobim * Jill Jones (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * Quincy Jones (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * Rickie Lee Jones * Spike Jones * Jeremy Jordan (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Jovonn * The Judybats (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Juluka * Jungle Brothers * John Hartford * Jake Miller * John Mellencamp K * Kath & Kim (FMR/Warner Bros.) * Madleen Kane * Tynisha Keli * Tara Kemp (Giant/Warner Bros.) * The Anita Kerr Singers * Doug Kershaw (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Chaka Khan * Kid Capri (Cold Chillin'/Warner Bros.) * Kid Creole and the Coconuts (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Kidneythieves (Extasy International/Warner Bros.) * King Crimson (EG/Warner Bros.) * Ramona King * Sam Kinison * Rahsaan Roland Kirk * Earl Klugh * Mark Knopfler (US) * Kool G Rap & DJ Polo (Cold Chillin'/Warner Bros.) * Kraftwerk (US & Canada) * K-Yze L * Lalaine * Lindsay Pagano * Ladysmith Black Mambazo * Laid Back (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Shawn Lane * k.d. lang (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Daniel Lanois * Marit Larsen * Nicolette Larson * Melissa Lawson (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Brenda Lee (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Johnny Lee (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Josiah Leming * Leschea * Less Than Jake (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Jerry Lee Lewis (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Liberace * Little Feat * Little Indian (Premeditated/Warner Bros.) * Little Richard * Little Texas (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Jackie Lomax * Jeff Lorber * Los Lobos (Slash/Warner Bros.) * Love De-Luxe * Lauren Lucas (Warner Bros. Nashville) M * Mac Miller * M (Sire/Warner Bros.) * M2M (US) * Madonna (Warner Bros./Maverick/Sire) * MIKA (Warner Bros./Mushroom/Festival) * Madhouse (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * The Maine * Maroon 5 (Reprise/Warner Bros.) * Major Figgas (Ruffnation/Warner Bros.) * Miriam Makeba * Malo * Howie Mandel * Manfred Mann's Earth Band (US & Canada) * The Marketts * Randy Marr * Dean Martin * Steve Martin * Martini Ranch (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Curtis Mayfield * Lyle Mays * Mazarati (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * M.C. Shan (Cold Chillin'/Warner Bros.) * Mac McAnally (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Lila McCann (Warner Bros. Nashville) * The McCarters (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Neal McCoy (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Michael McDonald * Kate and Anna McGarrigle * Maureen McGovern * The Mavis's (Festival Mushroom Records/Warner Bros.) * Lori McKenna (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Loreena McKennitt * Rod McKuen * Christine McVie * Meg & Dia (Doghouse/Warner Bros.) * Brad Mehldau * Mêlée * Tim Mensy (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Mephisto Odyssey * Mest (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Metallica (US & Canada) * Pat Metheny * Hilly Michaels * Georgia Middleman (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Bette Midler * The Mighty Lemon Drops (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Dennis Miller * Lance Miller * Ministry * Robert Mirabal * Missing Persons * Adam Mitchell * Chad Mitchell * Modern Jazz Quartet * Moloko (Echo/Warner Bros.) * Monie Love * Billy Montana (Warner Bros. Nashville) * John Michael Montgomery (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Montrose * Gary Morris (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Van Morrison * Alanis Morissette (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * M.O.T. (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Mr. Bungle (North America) * Maria Muldaur * Michael Martin Murphey (Warner Bros. Nashville) * My Bloody Valentine (Sire/Warner Bros.) * My Chemical Romance N * Napoleon XIV * Les Négresses Vertes (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Vince Neil * The Neon Philharmonic * New Order (Qwest/Warner Bros.) (US) * Bob Newhart * Randy Newman * Joe Nichols (Giant/Warner Bros. Nashville) * Nightmare of You (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Nitty Gritty Dirt Band (Warner Bros. Nashville) * The Notting Hillbillies * Debi Nova O * Ric Ocasek (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Maura O'Connell * Mark O'Connor (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Danny O'Keefe * Oingo Boingo (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Olive (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Ondar * One 2 One * William Orbit (Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Outloud * The Outriggers P * Tommy Page (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Jack Palance * Paul Parker (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Van Dyke Parks * Peter, Paul & Mary * Tom Petty * Phajja * Pinkard & Bowden (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Porno for Pyros * The Premiers * The Pretenders (Real/Sire/Warner Bros.) (US) * The Pretty Things * Dory Previn * Primal Scream (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Prince * Private Life * The Prodigy (Cooking Vinyl/Maverick/Warner Bros.) * Program 2 (Sire/Warner Bros.) * James Wesley Prosser (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Bonnie Prudden * Richard Pryor * Public Image Limited (US) Q * Quacky Duck and His Barnyard Friends * Quad City DJ's * Queen Latifah (Tommy Boy/Warner Bros.) R * R.E.M. * Rabbitt (Capricorn/Warner Bros.) (US/Canada) * Eddie Rabbitt (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Radioactive Cats * Gilda Radner * Bonnie Raitt * John Raitt and the Kids * RBX (Premeditated/Warner Bros.) * Ramones (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Marion Raven * Raw Breed * Red Box (Sire/Warner Bros.) * The Red Telephone * Leon Redbone * Joshua Redman * Lou Reed (Sire/Warner Bros.) * The Reese Project (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Renaissance (Warner Bros. UK) * Lawrence Reynolds * Rhino Bucket * Turley Richards * Rich The Ink (Atlantic Records/Warner Bros.) * Turley Richards * Don Rickles * Rilo Kiley * Janice Robinson * Rochelle * The Roches * Rockers Hi-Fi * Nile Rodgers * Rollerskate Skinny * Wallace Roney * Rose Royce * Rosebud * David Lee Roth * The Routers * Roxy Music (E.G./Warner Bros.) (US/Canada) * Royalty * David Rudder (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Rufus * Rumble * Todd Rundgren (Bearsville/Warner Bros.) * The Rutles * Tim Ryan (Warner Bros. Nashville) S * Sue Saad and the Next * Saafir (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * Saint Etienne * Saga * Sandra St. Victor * Joe Sample * David Sanborn * Adam Sandler * Sanford-Townsend Band * Leslie Satcher * Saukrates * Savoy * Leo Sayer (US/Canada) * Robert Schimmel * Ray Scott (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Scritti Politti (North America) * Johnny Sea * Seal (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Brady Seals (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Dan Seals (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Seals and Crofts * Dawn Sears * Seatrain * S'Express (Rhythm King/Sire/Warner Bros.) * Michael Sembello * Sex Pistols (North America) * Shadowfax * Sheila E. * T.G. Sheppard (Curb/Warner Bros. Nashville) * Sherbert (Festival Mushroom/Warner Bros.) * Allan Sherman * Sherrick * Sofia Shinas * Shriekback * Carly Simon * John Simon * Paul Simon * Bill Sims (PBS/Warner Bros.) * Sisters of Glory * Sixwire (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Skrew (Metal Blade/Warner Bros.) * The Sky Kings (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Skyhooks (Mushroom/Warner Bros.) * Slade * Sleeping With Sirens * Margo Smith (Warner Bros. Nashville) * The Smiths (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Soft Cell (Sire/Warner Bros.) (US/Canada) * Joanie Sommers * Son Volt * Soul Coughing (Slash/Warner Bros.) * Southern Pacific (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Spirea X * Rick Springfield * Carl Stalling * Mavis Staples (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * Static-X * Candi Staton * Stetsasonic (Tommy Boy/Warner Bros.) * Steven Van Zandt (Rhino/Warner Bros.) * Connie Stevens * Ray Stevens (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Steve Stevens * B.W. Stevenson * Rod Stewart * Stoneground * Paul Stookey * Stuff * Donna Summer (non-USA) * Sunrise * Swallow * Sway & King Tech (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Julia Sweeney * Sylvester T * Taking Back Sunday * Talking Heads (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Tamia (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * Evan Taubenfeld (Sire/Warner Bros.) * James Taylor * TBTBT (Cold Chillin'/Warner Bros.) * Teen Dream * Telex (Slash/Warner Bros.) * Hank Thompson (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Thompson Twins * The Three O'Clock (Paisley Park/Warner Bros.) * Throwing Muses (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Pam Tillis (Warner Bros. Nashville) * The Time * Tin Tin (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Ashley Tisdale * TKA (Tommy Boy/Warner Bros.) * The Tokens * Tom Tom Club (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Tower of Power * Trapt * Traveling Wilburys (Wilbury/Warner Bros.) * Mary Travers * Randy Travis (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Rick Trevino (Warner Bros. Nashville) * T. Rex * Tribe (Slash/Warner Bros.) * Trick Pony (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Travis Tritt (Warner Bros. Nashville) * John Scott Trotter * Roger Troutman * Jennifer Trynin (Squint/Warner Bros.) * Ike & Tina Turner (Loma/Warner Bros.) * Lane Turner (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Mark Turner * Conway Twitty (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Teairra Marí U * Ultra Naté * Ultramarine (Sire/Giant Warner Bros.) * Uriah Heep V * V Factory * Van Halen * Van Morrison * David Van Tieghem * Vanity 6 * Sven Väth * The Velvet Underground (Sire/Warner Bros.) * Vicki Sue Robinson (Rhino/Warner Bros.) * Violent Femmes (Slash/Warner Bros.) * Roger Voudouris W * Clay Walker (Giant/Warner Bros. Nashville) * Junior Walker * Joe Walsh * Dionne Warwick * Keith Washington (Qwest/Warner Bros.) * Gene Watson (Warner Bros. Nashville) * We've Got a Fuzzbox and We're Gonna Use It * Jack Webb * Shelly West (Viva/Warner Bros. Nashville) * Kirk Whalum * The White Stripes (Icky Thump) * The Whites (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Karyn White * Michael White * Tony Joe White * Whitesnake (Geffen/Warner Bros.) * The Who * The Wilkinsons (Giant/Warner Bros. Nashville) * Hank Williams Jr. (Curb/Warner Bros. Nashville) * Mason Williams * Brian Wilson (Giant/Warner Bros.) * Steve Winwood (Island/Warner Bros.) * Wiz Khalifa * Brad Wolf (Warner Bros. Nashville) * Womack & Womack * Ronnie Wood * The Wreckers (Maverick/Warner Bros. Nashville) * Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band * Gary Wright * Steven Wright * Wright Brothers Band (Warner Bros. Nashville) Y * Glenn Yarbrough * Peter Yarrow * Eikichi Yazawa * Yellowjackets * Jesse Colin Young * Kenny Young * The Youngbloods Z * Zapp * Frank Zappa * ZZ Top See also * List of current Warner Records artists * Warner Records * List of current Reprise Records artists * List of former Reprise Records artists * Reprise Records References Warner Records, former Category:Warner Records artists